


On Thin Ice

by taetens



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Confident Ten, Hockey Player Ten, Kissing, Kun Hates Hockey, M/M, Quiet Kun, Teasing, Ten is whipped, clothing sharing, hand holding, ignoring, pinning, ”Enemies” to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetens/pseuds/taetens
Summary: Where Ten is a hockey player, and Kun could really care less about it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 33
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

“Kun, Kun, _Kun!”_ Kun groaned at the repetition of his name, even more so with the endless tugging of his arm that lead to him accidentally scribbling over his notes. “What is it?”

The second he looked at the younger boy, he immediately regretted it. There stood YangYang with pleading eyes, his bottom lip jutted out into a pout as he made it tremble ever so slightly. His hands that were gripping Kun’s arm were now pressed together in a praying manner as he pouted. “Can you pretty please come to my game. It’s the first of the season! Sicheng is even playing too! No more bench, he got cleared of the sprain! Please!”

Kun sighed, glancing over at his notes. He had been in his dorm all day, eyes glued onto his notebook and various assorted colored flash cards with biology terms on them. Now that he thought about it, he was sure he skipped a meal on accident. “Yang, I have a big test tomorrow.”

”But you’ve been studying for weeks! Please! You know that material like the back of your hand! What you _don’t_ know is how cool I look when I score a goal!”

”I doubt you score.”

”Hey! I’m the teams ace!” YangYang whined. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” The elder mumbled, looking back at his notes making YangYang pout again. “You know exactly why I don’t go to any of the hockey games.”

”I’m going to kill him.” Was all Kun could make out as he mumbled under his breath before going back to speaking in full volume. “I swear he won’t talk to you! I’ll even make sure of it! A Ten-free environment! Perfect for you!”

Kun cringed slightly at the name alone.

_Ten._

Now don’t get him wrong, Ten wasn’t an awful person. He was actually kind and loving to everyone, always being a team player despite his competitiveness. But that was with everyone _but_ Kun.

The second he sees Kun, he would quickly run up to him, smile brightly and try to up the charm while grabbing onto his arm. Kun was always one to fluster easily, so that didn’t help his case at all. It got to the point where he was called Ten’s boyfriend for the majority of his freshman year of college even after he made it clear as day that he just wasn’t interested in the hockey player.

That, of course, didn’t stop Ten and Kun made a promise to himself to avoid the boy at all costs.

”You and I both know that that isn’t true.” Kun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he already knew he was losing this battle against YangYang. 

“Please, Kun. It would really mean a lot to me and Sicheng. You can be our good luck charm!”

Kun groaned, rubbing his hand down his face before closing his notebook.

”What time?”

”Yes! 6:30!” YangYang immediately engulfed the older boy into a bone crushing hug. Despite how small he looked, the boy sure carried a lot of strength. “Thank you so much, Kun! You don’t regret it!”

And boy did Kun regret it.

The second he walked in almost all attention was on him. He could already hear the tiny whispers as he made his way over to one of the bleachers. There he quickly spotted his friends as they waved him over. Lucas was the first to greet him then Xiaojun, followed by Hendery. “You actually showed up!”

”YangYang somehow managed to convince me.” Kun shrugged his shoulders, looking out onto the ice where he saw two of the players practice running laps. He noticed how one of them was Mark while the other was Jeno based on the name on the jerseys. 

“And how did he do that?” Hendery quirked up an eyebrow. The whole group knew that Kun was not a big fan of sports, especially Hockey since it was automatically linked to the star player, Ten. 

“Begged me for hours and wouldn’t leave me alone. I don’t think he would’ve stopped, so yeah, I’m here.”

Xiaojun looked around when hearing a few mumbled, rolling his eyes as he got closer to Kun to keep their conversation private. “You literally just got here and people already have your name in their mouth.”

”Not his fault the star player has a crush on him.” Lucas chuckled softly, earning a scoff from the eldest.

”He doesn’t have a crush on me. He just likes teasing me since he knows he’d get a reaction out of me. It’s stupid.” Kun mumbled, looking back at the ice. Mark and Jeno seemed to be joined by a few more players, but still no sign of Ten. “Speaking of the idiot, where is he? Isn’t he like, the leader or something?”

”I think you mean Captain.” Hendery snorted softly. “But yeah, he is. I really don’t know where he is either, but he still has time.”

Kun simply nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he got as comfortable as he could on the bleachers. His time there seemed to go by impossibly slow. He genuinely felt like he could be doing much better things, but at the same time he did want to support his two best friends and wish them luck on their first game, especially now that Sicheng was deemed okay to play. It was a couple of months ago that he had sprained his ACL and had to go to physical therapy. He was the one who kept him company at the dorm while the others were busy and YangYang continued on with practice.

He remember seeing the hummed out look on the boy’s face as he scrolled through social media seeing pictures of his teammates in their uniforms and practicing while he was practically glued onto his bed. 

But that seemed to change now that Kun had the chance to see him skate on the ice. Even through his helmet he could see the bright smile on his face as he practiced dribbling the puck around. 

That alone made a smile on his own face, until it disappeared as a certain someone come onto the ice. Of course it made a few people in the stands cheer for no reason making him roll his eyes. He then felt a nudge from Lucas who smirked as he spoke. “Hey look, it’s your boyfriend.”

”As if.” Kun rolled his eyes once more, shaking his head. “I’d never date that guy.”

”That’s so sad, the dude has everyone wrapped around his finger but not the one person he actually wants.” Hendery snorted, setting a hand onto Xiaojun’s thigh. 

“For the last time, he _doesn’t_ like me.”

”Sure, buddy.”

Kun decided to ignore his friends and focus on the ice again. The rink was soon cleared and the lights turned off before they started to strobe. The announcers voice was loud and clear throughout the arena making people clap their hands and cheer. Soon enough the opposing team was introduced, it followed by a couple of “boo’s” since it was a home game after all. That quickly changed as their team was announced.

Each player skated out after their name was called, each one receiving a certain amount of cheer. When YangYang and Sicheng were introduced, they made sure to make some noice. YangYang was quick to hear them and turned his head over to them and waved in their direction before skating over to the rest of his team.

Ten was the last to be called and Kun almost had a heart attack with how loud the crowd got. 

This was certainly an ego boost as Ten did a lap around the rink, waving before placing himself next to his team. His seemed to survey the crowd and Kun really did try his best to hide himself. It shouldn’t have been that hard. The lights were dim and there was a hefty amount of people there, but somehow Ten managed to lock eyes with him. 

As expected, the black haired boy smiled cockily before blowing a kiss in his direction. With a sarcastic smile, Kun mimicked the action of catching said kiss. Ten seemed a little surprised by that, smiling widely until he saw the older boy act like he threw his kiss away and dusted his hands off. 

“That was cold.” Lucas shook his head, chuckling softly.

”He needs to take a hint.” Kun shrugged his shoulders. 

Ten really needed to take a fucking hint.

-

Kun was not the most knowledgeable about the sport. He could really care less about it, but there was something about this game that had him clinging onto the edge of his seat. 

The score was 3-3 and there was less than a minute left. The opposing team currently had the puck and the seconds seemed to be disappearing into thin air. 

The puck was moving all across the ice, occasionally grazing both of the goals until the goalies made sure that it would not enter. Kun was so close to biting his finger nails as he watched someone from the opposing team dribbling the puck towards the goal. He was absolutely sure that that would be it. He was already ready to hear the sound of the buzzer going off the that 3 on the “guest” side turn into a 4, but that all changed as Ten suddenly swooped in and stole the puck.

It was absolutely _flawless._ No one saw it coming. He was so quick on the ice that no one had time to even pivot to go after him. Milliseconds were on the clock as Ten swung his stick back _hard._ The sound of the stick and puck hitting echoed around and next thing you know it the puck was at the back of the goal, behind the goalie as the buzzer rang.

”Fucking hell! Did you _see_ that?” Lucas gaped as he stood onto his feet, joining in on the rest of the crowd as they continued to cheer. Ten was immediately submerged by his teammates, drowning him in a big group hug until he was lifted up by them. 

Ten yanked off his helmet, smiling brightly. He then lifted up his hand and did one symbol that jogged back memories from his middle school sign language club. 

At first he didn’t believe it, but that was until Ten locked eyes with him one more time while keeping the symbol up.

It was the letter ‘K’ and _god,_ was he going to murder that boy one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely and Utterly Whipped

Ten had just got out of the shower, clean clothes on as his black hair stuck onto his forehead. He looked over at Mark who was currently drying his hair while being shirtless with his skinny jeans on. “And there’s our star player.” Mark teased, draping his towel around his neck as he smiled.

Ten bashfully scratched at the back of his neck. He never liked being called the star player. Sure he knew he was pretty decent at the sport, but he didn’t think he deserved that much praise. “Yah, I wouldn’t have made it if Hyuck didn’t give me that opening.”

Hyuck looked up at the mention of his name, fingers still fiddling with his shoe laces. “Are you kidding me? I literally didn’t do anything. Don’t sell yourself short.”

”Tennie was just lucky cause his crush was in the stands.” Ten blushed when hearing Jeno, feeling his hand clap onto his shoulder. “How cute, your boyfriend rooting for you.”

”He’s not my boyfriend.” He mumbled softly, gently shrugging Jeno’s hand off his arm. “And why are you teasing me? Don’t act like you didn’t almost slide on your face when Jaemin waved at you.”

”Okay, fair.” Jeno rose his hands up in defense. “But at least I asked him out on a date already.”

”Don’t rub it in.” Ten whined, a small pout on his lips. Truthfully he had tried his best to get Kun’s attention. Purposely bumping into him at the student center, following him over to the library and taking a seat next to him. Kun never gave him the time of day. At first he thought he was being a little too much, maybe a tad bit annoying, but even when he was calm about it, Kun still didn’t look at him. 

And that’s when his more extravagant advances came through. Before it was private, but something at the back of Ten’s head told him that maybe, just maybe, if he pursued him in public, then he would definitely pay attention to him.

And yeah, that didn’t work either, and he remained stumped and boyfriend-less. “I really don’t know what I’m doing wrong, does he hate me or something? I haven’t done anything!”

”You’re just annoying.” Mark teased before slipping a shirt over his head. When seeing the pout on his lips, Mark sighed softly and shook his head. “I’m kidding with you, but maybe it’s time to move on, no? The dude clearly doesn’t care, you’re wasting your time.”

“No thank you, tried that and failed.”

”Really?” Sungchan suddenly spoke up behind him making him flinch. It didn’t help that Ten was the shortest on the team and the boy towered over him. “You tried moving on?”

”Yeah, sort of.” Ten mumbled, looking over to see YangYang and WinWin walking out together with their duffel bags over their shoulders. Seeing them immediately made Kun flash into his thoughts as he mindlessly followed after them. He ignored the groans from his teammates that he left behind in the locker room and smiled when seeing Kun waiting by the bleachers with his friends. 

He was about to skip on over there until a hand pressed firmly against his chest and made him stop right in his tracks with wide eyes. “Nope, go back.”

Ten gaped at YangYang who gave him a look. “What? I just wanted to say hi!”

”And I promised Kun a Ten free environment.” The boy shrugged, removing his hand from Ten’s chest. “I think he made it clear that he’s not interested.”

”I just want to get to know him more, and he doesn’t let me! Why can’t you help me out with this? Please? Pretty please?” Ten pleaded as he grabbed onto YangYang’s arm. “I can get coach to take it easy on you with practice! Anything please.”

YangYang looked like he was considering it. He was always the one pushed extra hard during practice for no reason, but that hesitation faded away as he gave Ten a look. “As tempting as that does sound. I can’t purposely ruin Kun’s day anymore.”

Ten then turned to WinWin who automatically held his hand up as a way to silence him. “Yeah, don’t think about it. I’m not that easy to break like Yang over here.”

”That’s not true!” YangYang gaped, gently shoving the boy beside him but backed away when he received a look that he was thankful didn’t kill him on spot. 

“Anyways, see you around Cap.” WinWin did a small salute before motioning to YangYang to follow him. 

Ten was so tempted to go against the two and run up to Kun just to say hi at least, but instead he stayed rooted at the ground and watched at the two joined their group and walked out of the arena. 

-

Ten swallowed thickly, his nerves getting to him as he tugged his oversized letterman jacket over his tiny frame while walking through the library. At first he really was there for a book he needed for a paper he was working on, but then he saw a familiar red head that made him stop in his tracks immediately. 

He gulped slightly, giving himself a tiny pep-talk before taking a deep breath and heading over to Kun’s table.

There he was, Mac in front of him with two large text books beside it. His notes were on the other side, sloppily written and his hair was combed back making Ten almost pass out in front of him.

With a tiny confidence boost, carefully pulled out the chair in front of Kun and took a seat, offering a small smile when the red head looked up at him. 

It was quick before he was ignored making him pout. He sat there in silence for a few seconds before speaking. “Are you.. studying?”

No answer.

”Okay, cool..” Ten mumbled awkwardly. He looked around the library and couldn’t help but notice a few people staring at them. He furrowed his eyebrows and rolled his eyes before looking back at Kun as he adjusted his jacket.

”I um, actually need help in...” Ten trailed off as he looked at one of Kun’s textbooks. “Miconology..?”

”Microbiology.” 

Ten blinked, looking back at the text book and blushed when realizing he completely read that wrong. To be fair, the book wasn’t facing him and his contacts weren’t in since his eyes were irritated in the morning, but that still didn’t stop him from still feeling embarrassed.

”You don’t need help in it. You’re not in my class.”

Ten furrowed his eyebrows before a smug smile plastered onto his lips. “And how do you know that? Do you look for me?”

”No, I just don’t get bothered in Micro.”

Okay. Valid. 

Ten bit his lip slightly, trying his best to try to make some sort of confer, but Kun really was shutting him out making him pout. “So um, you went to the game. It was nice seeing you there.”

Sweet, not arrogant. Ten mentally patted himself on the back but deflated as Kun answered.

”I only went for YangYang and WinWin.” The elder mumbled, eyes on his computer screen as he dragged his fingers on the mouse. 

Ten opened his mouth to speak, but Kun beat him to it. 

“Why are you here again? Last time I checked I really didn’t call you over.”

Ten was slowly running out of things to say, his hands felt clammy as he looked at Kun with his big brown eyes and Kun _almost_ melted at them. “Um-I.” 

Kun quirked up an eyebrow, waiting for the smaller boy to spit it out and his eyes widened when he finally did.

”Go on a date with me?” Ten blinked, not entirely sure that that actually left his lips. “Please?”

”Yeah—“ “Really!” “—No.” 

Ten’s confidence was immediately shot down, not the mention that the eyes on him from the surrounding students weren’t helping. It really did feel like he was on the ground yet still being shot at for no reason. 

“Can I ask why?” Ten frowned. “Like why not?”

”Ten, I know you don’t like me that way. You just like messing with me. I rather not get played with for no reason.” Kun shrugged his shoulders, grabbing his backpack before starting to pack his things. Ten immediately scampered up with his mouth parted open like a fish. 

“Play with you? I wouldn’t do that!” Ten almost yelped out, blushing madly as people around him shushed him. Kun seemed equally as embarrassed being around him and sighed as he zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

”Bye Ten.”

”Wait!” Ten whisper-yelled, about to follow after him but Kun shot him a look that made him practically sit back down on his chair. 

It was a massive let down, but that only fueled him to keep trying.

He definitely wasn’t giving up.

-

“Are you really not giving him a chance?” Lucas rose an eyebrow as he looked at Kun who seemed mildly agitated. 

“Is he still by the door?” Kun grit his teeth slightly, not daring to look at the door as he kept his eyes on the dry erase board in front of the class that had a ven diagram of prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells. 

Lucas glanced over to the door frame and there on the side of it stood Ten outside. He was fiddling with the sleeves of his letterman, seeming to ignore others who tried to talk to him in the hallway. “Yeah, he is.”

Kun pressed his forehead onto the table and groaned. “Why can’t he just leave me alone? I hate stupid jocks.”

”I wouldn’t consider him a jock, I mean, I look more like a jock than him.” Lucas chuckled softly. Ten was rather small, but despite his height he really was well built. He was strong and flexible, extremely agile with his body. 

“Whatever. But still, I can’t stand him. He’s been annoying me since freshman year.”

”Kun, you’re a junior. Don’t you think maybe it’s time for you to give it one tiny try and that’s it? Just one date, it can’t kill you.”

Kun lifted his face off of the desk and looked at Lucas like he had just said the most ignorant thing he’s ever heard. There was scowl on his face as he shook his head. “It really would. He’s not good for my blood pressure. I would literally get a heart attack.”

The taller of the two rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Fine, let him follow you around for the rest of your college life and pray that he doesn’t get a job near you.” Lucas teased before grabbing his backpack and resting one of the straps onto his shoulder. “Well I have to go, gotta meet up with Sicheng for some paper he needed help with.”

”And _you’re_ going to help?”

”I’m going to pretend like that didn’t just offend me.” Lucas mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “For your information, grammar is my bitch and I like to revise things. Now excuse me, and good luck with your boyfriend who is getting here in 3,2...”

Lucas’ voice trailed off and next thing he knew it he could see Ten from his peripheral vision making him groan internally. Ten smiled innocently, his hands not showing with how large his own jacket was on him. “Um, hi?”

”What now, Lee?”

Ten awkwardly shifted his weight from the balls of his feet to his toes as he fiddled with his sleeves. “Just um, wanted to catch up? You know, since I think you have a break right now, right? Was thinking maybe we could hang out and then I can even walk you to your next class! Is it far?”

Kun didn’t reply, instead he buried his face in his hands and inhaled deeply before exhaling. Ten seemed to notice how tense he was and resorted to not speaking as he looked around the half empty class room. He noticed the notes on the board, nose scrunching up in distaste as he tried mentally pronouncing some of the words. “I don’t know how you can handle being a bio major. I wouldn't be able to handle it.”

Again, Kun didn’t reply but he did lower his hands from his face and glanced over at the shorter boy. Ten was wearing some ripped black skinny jeans, a white tee and his infamous jacket that had his name embroidered onto the back along with his number. While looking at the jacket he noticed just how big it was on him. He was sure that they asked for their sizes, he didn’t think they’d pick one for him let alone one that was baggy on him.

”Why is your jacket so big?”

Ten seemed a little startled as he flinched slightly, not expecting Kun at all to speak to him. He blinked slightly, looking at the jacket in question and smiled innocently as he looked back at Kun. “You’re more broad than me, thought a bigger size would fit you better.”

“And why would I ever wear that?”

”Because that’s what a supportive boyfriend would do! You’d wear it to my games, maybe even my jersey too.” Ten smiled brightly, fingers clutching onto the sleeves of his jacket. “Want to try it on now?”

”No.”

”Don’t like it?” Ten frowned before shrugging his shoulders. “It’s not my favorite either, but I still like to wear it. We’re getting new ones soon, they’re actually fully black and the lettering is white! They look so cool. I’ll get it in your size too—“ 

Kun sighed as he got up from his chair, he grabbed his backpack that was sitting next to him on the floor. Ten noticed and started to trial after him once he was heading out the door. The silence was a little uncomfortable and Ten finally gave up as he stood outside the building and watched Kun head off to another. 

To be honest, Kun was a little surprised that Ten actually let him be. That was new and a little odd.

Something different in his already accustomed routine. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirts

Ten surrounded by both men _and_ women was a usual sight.

Some girls always hung around him and tried their best to look appealing and Kun thought it was so stupid. The same went to guys. They always stood by him and tried talking to him and they almost always failed.

”I hate flirts.” Kun mumbled as he looked away from Ten who looked like he was finally talking to one of the guys that was around him.

”Is this another Jinyoung situation?” Xiaojun whispered softly, watching the way Kun’s shoulders tensed. He frowned slightly and sighed as he rested a hand on top of Kun’s in a friendly manner. “Kun, you do know not everyone is like him, right?”

”Sure, whatever.” Kun muttered under his breath while looking back at his notes.

Bae Jinyoung.

His best friend, and first love. At least that’s what the guy was to him, not sure if that could even be applied the other way around. Jinyoung was almost _identical_ to Ten. He would always flirt and tease him just to see his cheeks and ears turn pink. Not to mention Jinyoung was also captain of the basketball team, so that alone was a big deal.

It all happened in High School. Freshman year Jinyoung set his eyes on him and decided that that was going to be the one person he’d go after. Kun being usually shy and quiet was the perfect target, always easy to blush and make smile. He thought his motives were because he was actually interested and he quickly went along with it. Soon enough he started getting feelings for the pink haired boy, practically considering him his boyfriend as they were always inseparable.

It wasn’t until the start of senior year where Kun decided he would make the first move. He had noticed how they had been talking for ages, but no one made a move to make anything official. So that day, Kun marched over to the gym where he knew Jinyoung was practicing. He had a confident stride and a happy smile on his face until it completely drained from him when seeing the sight before him.

It was Jinyoung casually sitting next to another boy, arm wrapped around his waist and pulling him closer. He wanted to believe that it was a friendly gesture, maybe a pet talk, but that thought left him when he realized you don’t _kiss_ people during a pep talk. 

Kun didn’t know just how fast he got out of there. It had to be milliseconds because he was out of the gym and pressed against someone’s chest in the blink of an eye. He didn’t even know how he managed to run into Lucas who was frowning deeply and trying to figure out what was wrong. 

Kun really did try explaining, but nothing but broken stuttering left his lips as his bottom lip trembled and his eyes welled up. 

Kun cringed at the memory, rolling his eyes. “Jocks literally don’t have a brain and if they do, they use it to plot the stupidest shit ever. Ten would do the exact same.” He motioned over to the smaller boy who was laughing at something one of the girls by him said. 

Xiaojun opened his mouth to speak, but Kun shook his head before he could say anything. “I don’t think he has genuinely feelings for me? How could he? He literally knows nothing about me.”

”Well maybe he wants to get to know you? That’s literally what a date is, Kun. I went on _one_ date with Hendery just to get it over with and I found out he’s one of the coolest guys out there and now look at us! We’ve been dating for ages. He doesn’t know you, and _you_ don’t know him. Maybe give him one shot?”

”I rather not waste my time.” Kun mumbled stubbornly, watching the way Xiaojun let go of his hand and sighed deeply. “Well, he spotted you, good luck.”

Kun furrowed his eyebrows but then groaned when seeing Ten sit next to him on the bench of the picnic table they were at. “Hi, Kun! Hi, Xiaojun!”

Xiaojun rose an eyebrow. “You know my name?”

”Yeah!” Ten smiled brightly, glad he got it right. “I have to make an effort to know my boyfriend’s friends, right? Tell Hendery I said hi, too.”

”I’m not your boyfriend, but you can try Lucas. He’s available.”

”Thank you, but no thank you. Lucas is pretty attractive, but nothing compared to you.” Kun felt his cheeks heat up, mentally cursing at himself for blushing as he kept his eyes trained on his notes in front of him. “And that would break the bro code. My friend Woo sort of has a thing, a really big thing, for your friend.”

”Wait, _Jungwoo_? Xiaojun gaped at the smaller boy who smiled and nodded his head. “Lucas has been crushing on him for ages!”

Ten smiled at that. “Knew it! I told him so many times to just ask him out, but he kept saying that he didn’t like him that way when it’s so obvious!” The black haired boy pulled out his phone and started to text. “Not going to say Lucas likes him, cause that’s like, not my place to say, but I will tell him to go for it. He needs that little push.”

Kun furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Ten sounded like a decent human being at the moment. That was actually considerate of Lucas and Xiaojun seemed to think so too as he smiled. His nice thoughts about Ten suddenly vanished when feeling a weight on his shoulder only to notice Ten leaning his head on his shoulder as he typed.

Ten then looked up at him with a tiny pout on his lips. It honestly made his breath hitch slightly. “Don’t you think that isn’t fair? Your friends are all dating someone and you won’t even date me.” 

“Ten. Personal space?”

Ten quickly sat up, a blush on his cheeks as he opted to straddle the bench instead and sit at the very edge of it. It left a pretty big gap between them. He was about to apologize until Lucas came running in and tackled Xiaojun into a massive back hug while clutching onto his phone. “You’ll _never_ believe who just asked me out!”

Kun’s eyes widened as Lucas shoved his phone in his face, he immediately noticed the little ‘ _woo’_ with multiple hearts by his name. “This is the best day ever! I have to tell Sicheng, he had _no_ faith in me!”

Xiaojun snorted softly and tossed Ten a thankful smile which he returned. It wasn’t until then that Lucas finally noticed him. “Oh, hi, Ten! Wait, you’re friends with Woo. Please erase me freaking out from your memory.”

”You freaking out? When did that happen?” Ten playfully cocked his head to the side, smiling as Lucas smiled back at him. 

Lucas seemed to go into a conversation with Xiaojun as he sat next to him. This left Ten to start one of his own with Kun as he fiddled with his fingers shyly. “Um, we have another game tomorrow, do you think you’re coming? It was nice seeing you there last time.”

Kun glanced over at Ten then back at his notebook. “If YangYang asks me to go, then I will.”

”Really? Not for me.” Ten jutted his bottom lip out into a pout. “Not for you boyfriend?”

”You’re not my boyfriend, Ten.”

”But I could be!” 

“I rather not.” Kun shrugged slightly, closing his notebook. Ten knew that Kun was about to get up and leave, and having known part of his schedule, he knew that the boy didn’t have anything so instead and grabbed onto Kun’s arm before getting up.   
  


“I should get going..” Ten smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. “See you guys around?” He mainly motioned that question over to Lucas and Xiaojun who looked at him and smiled slightly.

Once he was gone, Kun winced when feeling Lucas hit his arm. “You’re so stupid!”

”Ow!” The red head whined, rubbing onto his shoulder slightly. “What the hell was that for?”

”Kun, I think he actually likes you and you’re just not giving him the time of day.” Xiaojun sighed softly. “Is it really that terrible of an idea to go on one date with him? Stop comparing him to that jerk from high school.”

“I’m not comparing anyone to anyone. I just don’t want to date him, okay? I can choose who and who I don’t want to date.”

”Kun.” Lucas sighed. “You haven’t dated anyone in ages. I know you like to protect yourself, but are you really going to be doing that for the rest of your life? Heartbreak is scary, we all know that, but is it really worth it if you don’t get yourself out there because of fear?”

Kun groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He knew both of them were staring at him making his shoulders slump. “Alright fine. _One_ date with that idiot and that’s it! I’ll go to the game tomorrow and tell him after.”

”That a boy!” Lucas smiled brightly as he clapped his hand onto Kun’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I think you’ll have fun, Ten seems like a fun guy.”

”He seems annoying.”

”And so are you! It cancels out!”

Xiaojun snorted softly, shaking his head as Kun had an offended look plastered on his face. 

And yeah, he was already regretting his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me vs having too many consistent updates for no reason? i really can’t tell why i do that, but of well! glad to see you guys are enjoying this so far! this is going to be kinda short, but yeah!
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (also im so sorry to my lil baby bae jinyoung, he’s such a sweetheart, stan cix !)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel!

Kun regretted being here.

He was never fond of sports. He didn’t like loud places. He didn’t like people sitting way too close to him and some occasionally looking at him and in this case, speaking about him. The whole environment just wasn’t for him.

Yet here he was.

He told himself that he just came to support his best friends. After all, that was always the main motive. But now there was a second, _Ten._

At least today, that is. 

Kun really couldn’t believe that Xiaojun and Lucas had managed to convince him to do this. He just let the guilt eat him alive until he finally said yes. And now he was sitting down at a packed arena, watching the players skate around the ice. He noticed a few members that he didn’t talk to at all, numbers 27 and 66, Sungchan and Haechan. 

“Kun!” 

Kun glanced over to the bottom of the bleachers were Xiaojun waved before running up to where he was, Hendery trailing behind him. “I’m glad you’re here! Lucas told me to make sure you showed up since he wasn’t going to be here.”

The red head rolled his eyes, a tiny sigh leaving his lips. “I always wanted to support YangYang and WinWin.”

”Wait, why else is Kun here?” Hendery furrowed his eyebrows, taking a seat next to his boyfriend and resting a hand on his thigh like always. 

“Kun over here, is actually going to ask Ten on a date.” Xiaojun whispered with the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face. Hendery’s eyes widened as he leaned forward and looked at Kun.

”Really?! You like him? I knew it! You’d been crushing on him for ages!”

Kun choked on his spit, having a small coughing fit making his cheeks turn read. “Are you joking? I don’t like him! Your boyfriend over here is guilt tripping me! And one date can’t hurt, right?” Kun’s voice was a little shaky after coughing, clearing his throat. Even then, his last sentence sounded like he was trying heavily to convince himself and not those around him.

Hendery frowned and was about to speak, but he was cut off by the announcer signaling the start of the game.

-

Kun tried his hardest to get into the game, but he really didn’t know what was going on. All he saw was grown men playing with a stick and a puck while aggressively bumping into each other. He really didn’t see the need or want to play that sport, it was too... touchy.

”That team is pretty aggressive.” Xiaojun mumbled softly, wincing as he noticed number 23 get shoved into one of the plastic see through glass. 

Kun flinched as well at that. Thankfully the guy seemed a little tough and bounced back quickly, seeming unfazed by it. “They really are pretty harsh.”

”That team always plays aggressive. They literally don’t care.” Hendery added, fingers fiddling with Xiaojun’s own as his eyes were glued onto the ice.

The game continued on for a couple more minutes until the first period was over. The start of the second seemed a lot more aggressive and consisted of their team dodging the men that came at them. 

Kun could already see the frustration in YangYang’s face, shaking his head as he narrowly dodged being shoved against a wall. His eyes then locked on Ten who was being chased by two men as he dribbled the puck. He was half way through the ice, lifting his stick to make one shot.

But it never came.

Kun felt his heart drop to his stomach at the bone crushing sound of Ten’s body roughly hitting the glass. He was convinced that it would’ve shattered, but it didn’t manage to.

He didn’t even know he was standing up as his eyes were on Ten’s motionless body laying on the ice, helmet tossed over to the side. He held his breath as he watched both Mark and Jeno rush over to him, helping him up. Kun could tell that the boy wasn’t okay, his head lolled back slightly while his eyes were closed shut. 

Jeno and Mark let the boy lean all his weight on him, skating towards the entrance to get him off the ice. There he was greeted by who Kun assumed was the couch who seemed beyond concerned as he and another man took Ten away from him.

Kun really didn’t understand why, but he was already rushing down the bleachers, ignoring the calls from his two friends that he left behind. He was sure he caused some sort of unwanted attention that he was sure he’d regret later, but right now he really just wanted to make sure if Ten was alright. 

Heavily breathing, Kun made his way into the locker room, stopping in his tracks when seeing Ten sitting at one of the benches, eyes still closed as he winced. Mark was by his side, helping him out of the massive amount of padding he was wearing. 

Once he was out of it, he draped Ten’s letterman over his shoulders since he was just wearing a thin sleeveless shirt.

“Tennie, you with me, buddy?” Mark mumbled softly, moving some of Ten’s messy hair out of his face before taking his skates off of him and putting his shoes on. “Can you open your eyes for me?”

Ten’s eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking slightly as he adjusted them to the light. He was about to answer Mark until he made eye contact with Kun and his breath hitched. “Woah... is that an angel? Did I die?”

Mark rose an eyebrow, looking past his shoulder and snorting when seeing a very flushed Kun. “Can’t tell if he’s concussed or not, he’d say that with or without a concussion.”

Kun shook his head slightly, ignoring the heat on his cheeks as he stepped forward a bit. He noticed the way Ten wasn’t really registering what was going on around him, he was convinced the boy had a concussion based on his lack of focus. “I can watch after him until the coach comes back with a nurse.”

”Are you sure?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows. He was well aware of Ten’s fascination with the boy, constantly teasing him about it especially when finding out it was a _real_ crush. But he also heard the way Kun would dismiss him and not care about his feelings, so forgive him if he was a little hesitant on leaving Ten alone with him.

”Yeah, the team lost their star, no? You need to get back in there.”

Mark was about to reply until Ten piped up. “Star? You look like one.” He had a dopey smile on his lips as he fondly looked up at Kun making him groan and shaking his head. 

“Yeah, good luck with him.” Mark chuckled softly, putting his helmet back on before patting Kun on the shoulder and rushing out of the locker room.

”Mm’like your hair.” Ten mumbled softly, hand going up to touch one of the loose strands that rest on Kun’s forehead. “Miss the silver, but red is pretty.”

Kun awkwardly cleared his throat, muttering a small ‘thanks’ before looking at Ten. His cheeks were red, he had a tiny scratch on his cheek that was bleeding slightly. It was most likely from the ice since he didn’t have his helmet to guard him once he fell. Thankfully that (and the concussion) seemed to be all that was wrong with him. He showed no other signs of discomfort other than clutching onto the side of his head.

Kun then turned his attention over to the commotion at the entrance of the locker room. There the coach rushed in, automatically kneeling at Ten’s side and looking at him. “You alright there Ten? Can you see me alright? How many fingers am I holding up?”

The coach held up two fingers, looking at Ten with concern as he blinked at him. “Um.. two?”

”Okay, that’s good.” The coach sighed in relief, looking over at the nurse he brought over to look at him. He then looked at Kun and furrowed his eyebrows. “And who are you and why are you here? This locker room is for the players and players only.”

Kun tried sputtering out a response, jumbling up his words as he looked at the coach with wide eyes, that was until Ten spoke up with a happy smile on his lips. “My boyfriend! He’s so nice.” Ten mumbled softly, laying his head onto Kun’s stomach while closing his eyes.

Kun froze, wanting so badly to deny that. He was so close to shoving the boy off, but he didn’t want to hurt him more than he already was. Before he could even fight against Ten’s words, the coach awkwardly nodded his head. “Alright then. There’s a strict rule of no partners here either. Last year was _disgusting._ But anyways, I’ll allow it just this once since it was a pretty bad hit.”

The red head found himself nodding slightly, mentally telling him that he would never have to worry about seeing him there ever again. He then came to again when feeling a spot tap on his shoulder. 

“Sweetheart, can you do me a favor and carry him to my office? I rather have him lay down on one of the beds there.” The nurse smiled sweetly. 

Kun swallowed thickly as he looked down at Ten who was still nuzzled into his stomach. He was convinced the boy was half asleep until he moved his head back and smiled up at him. He was so far gone at the moment making him frown slightly. “Ten, I’m going to pick you up, alright?”

Ten nodded his head and allowed Kun to hook an arm under the back of his knees while the other cradled his side. He lifted the boy up, ignoring the way Ten nuzzled into his chest. 

Times like this he was grateful for the back door of the locker room that lead outside. He didn’t know what he’d say if he had to walk out in front of everyone with Ten nuzzled into him while carrying him bridal style. 

Thankfully the walk to the nurse’s office was rather close, the nurse opening the door for him as he walked inside and gently set Ten down on one of the beds, being extra careful with his head. He laid his jacket next to his bed before looking at the small boy who held onto his head slightly.

Kun decided to move away once the nurse started to put him through the concussion protocol just to make sure it was a concussion and what the severity of it was. He wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his arms slightly to keep warm. The nurse’s office was surprisingly colder than the rink, at least it was now that the adrenaline that was heating him up was completely gone.

It wasn’t long until the nurse walked up to him and smiled slightly. “Well, it is a concussion, but I’m sure you knew about that. It’s a little mild, not severe, but it was a pretty hard hit. He should be fine in around two weeks. He should be taking it easy for the next 72 hours. Just rest, no physical activity, no work or homework. I can write an excuse for him to show his professors.”

Kun nodded his head slowly, feeling extremely awkward that he was the one being told all of this. He watched as she left to most likely create the excuse, he then looked back over to Ten who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed and what seemed to be an ice pack on his forehead. 

He was covered in a thin sheet making Kun look back at the letterman on the bed. With a heavy debate running through his mind, he hesitated as he took the jacket and slipped it on. 

If Ten wasn’t injured he would’ve punched the boy because fuck, that jacket fit him like a glove just like he said it would. He couldn’t believe that Ten had picked this size just so he could wear it. It was so incredibly stupid, but maybe he cracked a tiny smile as he rolled his eyes and took a seat on one of the wooden chairs as he waited it out with Ten.

-

Ten woke up to a pounding headache, a groan leaving his lips as he squinted his eyes open to adjust to the light in the room. After blinking a couple of times, he finally understood that he had to be at the nurses office given the posters of the muscular system along with some sort of illnesses. 

He turned his head slightly to the left and noticed someone sitting down on a chair, head leaned back against the wall with their eyes closed. 

He felt like he was losing his mind as he realized that it was Kun. He tried blinking again, thinking that the image would just disappear, but it never did. 

Ten watched as Kun breathed in and out slowly while his eyes were closed. He probably fell asleep on his chair, so that gave him the impression that they had been there for a while.

Kun being there was a shock alone, but seeing what he was wearing almost made Ten pass out.

A letterman jacket.

 _His_ letterman jacket.

His chest felt bubbly as he smiled shyly, moving the ice pack off of his forehead since it no longer was cold. His head continued to pulse but he was too giggly about Kun wearing his jacket to care.

His breath then hitched when Kun opened his eyes, rubbing them slightly with the back of his hand before looking over at him. “Oh, you’re awake. Are you feeling okay?”

”Y-Yeah.” Ten blushed madly, all his confidence out the window as he looked at Kun. “You’re.. here?”

”Yeah. The game should be over right about now. Your whole team should be barging through the door any minute now.”

Ten snorted softly, a tiny smile on his lips. “You’re wearing my jacket.”

”It’s cold here.” Kun shrugged slightly before removing the jacket and making Ten frown. He laid it over his legs and stood up to stretch. “I’m glad you’re okay though, that was a pretty tough hit.”

“Dude was an asshole.” Ten whined. “There was no need for that! Like sure, check me, but don’t murder me! The guy was twice my size for crying out loud.”

Kun chuckled softly at the tiny rant, wrapping his arms around himself as he glanced at the door. There was still no sign of Ten’s team so he bit his lip and looked back at the boy laying in bed. “Um, the nurse has a slip for you to skip class and get some deadlines pushed back. You should ask for that soon.”

Ten nodded his head slightly, wincing as he closed his eyes.

Kun chewed at the inside of his cheek as he looked at Ten who just looked back at him once opening his eyes. He sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair. “Ten.”

”Yeah..?”

”One date.”

Ten froze, eyes wide as he looked at Kun. “A-Are you sure you weren’t the one who hit your head?”

Kun snorted at that. “No, idiot, I didn’t hit my head. Plus you told your coach I was your boyfriend and I’m pretty much even more banned from the locker room. But you get one date, that’s it. You leave me alone after, alright?”

”Yeah!” Ten smiled brightly, the bandage on his cheek wrinkling slightly from how wide his smile was. 

“In two weeks.” That made his smile drop and his lips turn into a pout.

”I rather not risk you dying on a date with me. So you wait until you’re better, alright?”

Ten nodded his head, immediately regretting it as he winced. Kun chuckled softly at that, shaking his head as he looked at the door that burst open to a delirious Haechan that rushed over to Ten and cupped his cheeks. “My poor baby! I almost beat that shit out of that dude! Sungchan and YangYang had to hold me back.”

Ten laughed softly, it slightly muffled with his squished cheeks as he smiled. “Did we win?”

Soon enough the whole team was surrounding Ten as they talked about the miraculous win that somehow managed to happen with the help of WinWin and Mark. 

Kun was about to walk out until a hand rested on his shoulder making him look at Mark who smiled at him. “Thanks for looking after him.”

“Yeah.” Kun breathed out. “No problem.”

No problem at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore me and my millions of updates, I should be working on two papers right now but this seemed to grab my attention more. 
> 
> but cute Kunten! Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery

Recovering from a concussion wasn’t fun.

The constant throbbing of his head at any movement was agonizing, and almost anything bothered him such as the lamp by his bed. The one upside to it all was his lack of work, but even then he wanted to go out and hang out with his friends in between classes.

He was currently laying in bed, head propped up on multiple pillows as he stared up at the ceiling. The tiniest knock was heard making him furrow his eyebrows slightly before Mark poked his head in through the door making him smile.

”There’s my favorite concussed friend.” Mark teased as he made his way inside, closing the door behind him. “Thought you’d need some company, so I asked Johnny for the key to your dorm.

Ten smiled slightly at the mention of Johnny. He had been his roommate since freshman year and the two quickly become best friends. Ten practically considered him the brother he never had. “He’s in class right now, right?”

”Yeah, did a full sprint over there.” Mark snorted as he took a seat at the corner of Ten’s bed. “I’m assuming you’re not coming to practice right? Need me to say anything to the guys?”

Ten shook his head slightly, wincing a bit before rubbing the side of his head that was slightly bruised from the impact. “I think they’ll be great for the game next week. They got you and WinWin.”

”Are you making me an honorary Captain?” The blonde pressed a hand to his chest in an act to seem moved. Ten playfully rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh.

”Sure.” The Thai boy smiled, rubbing his eyes slightly. 

“So.” Mark started off after their first conversation seemed to die down. “How was it like with your boyfriend taking care of you?”

Ten felt his face warm up as he glanced over at Mark. “I um, I didn’t expect him to be there when I woke up from my nap.”

”You know, he practically ran over to the locker room when we took you in.” Mark hummed. “You called him an angel and asked if you had died.”

Ten smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “He carried me to the nurse. He felt so warm, I almost fell asleep in his arms.”

Mark smiled slightly, watching the fond look on Ten’s face. “You really like him, don’t you?”

”Yeah.” Ten breathed out, fiddling with his fingers. “I want to get to know him more, we um, actually have a date soon.”

” _What?”_

Ten blushed madly, hiding his face in his hands. He looked like he was in high school have someone tiny crush. Mark had known him long enough to know just how infatuated he was with Kun. It all started out when he bumped into the boy at the student center. Ten was about to apologize profusely, but no words left his lips as he stared up at Kun with wide eyes. 

Mark had to hit the back of his head just to get the boy to utter a sentence. It was absolutely embarrassing, and since then, he hasn’t stopped.

”You finally managed to get a date with him? Are you sure you didn’t imagine that with your concussion?” Mark teased, gently squeezing at Ten’s knee.

Ten scowled slightly, grabbing the pillow that was beside his head and throwing it at the boy on the edge of his bed. Mark quickly dodged it and laughed. “I’m kidding! But good for you, Tennie. I’m glad that Kun is finally coming around.”

”I..” Ten sighed softly. “I don’t think he is? He said that it was just one date and that I would leave him alone afterwards. Do you think I can win him over in one day? Is that possible?”

Mark noticed the slight insecurity that was laced in his voice. Ten was always confident and sometimes cocky, and he hardly ever showed any signs of insecurity, at least not openly. 

It made him frown as he looked at his friend and gently patted his knee. “Hey, if he doesn’t realize how great of a guy you are on that date, then he really isn’t worth it. Just be you, if he doesn’t like that, then he’s the problem, yeah?”

Ten smiled slightly and gently nodded his head. They were welcomed by silence until the smaller boy grabbed onto Mark’s hand and tugged at it softly. “Mark?”

”Yeah?”

”Can you bring me some food?”

-

“Ten and Kun, kissing in a tree! K-I-S-S-I—“ “ _Yah!_ ” Kun finally snapped as he glared at both Lucas and Hendery that completely stopped their singing and rose their hands up in defense. 

“It’s one date! It’s not like I’m going to marry the guy. We’re too different anyways.” Kun muttered, going back to jotting down some notes. 

“Are you really not thinking about the possibility of you two actually getting together? The possibility of a second date?” Hendery rose an eyebrow. 

“The guy is practically a jock, and the last time I checked, my life wasn’t some teenage school drama film where the quiet guy gets with the most popular one.” The red head rolled his eyes once more. 

“But you don’t know him, just give him a shot, yeah? Don’t have your heart set on that’s it. Enjoy your time, maybe he’s a cool guy.”

“Yeah, I know I suck at words more and you rather have Dejun say this, but don’t let a little fear push someone good away. Your first heartbreak was shit, we know that. You have every right to protect yourself, but denying something good isn’t the protection you think it is.” Hendery piped in, Lucas silently applauding him for the decent advice.

Kun let out a light sigh as he checked the calendar on his laptop. He hadn’t exactly set a date and time with Ten yet, he was hoping the boy would focus primarily on getting better and resting. He didn’t know how he would approach him to talk to him about, hell, he didn’t know how he would talk to him in general.

“You overthink a lot.” Hendery hummed, leaning back on Kun’s bed. “Did you know that Dejun didn’t like me when I first asked him out? He told me straight up that I was annoying. Now he still says it, but fondly. He got to know me and now he’s all mine. He didn’t overthink it, and I’d like to say that he’s pretty happy.”

”But you’re his first boyfriend, it’s different than my situation.” Kun mumbled softly, setting his pen down and finally looking at the two that were for some reason in his dorm. 

“Hockey is pretty different from Basketball.”

Hendery quirked up an eyebrow as he looked at Lucas who had a blank expression on his face. “Where are you even going with that.”

”I don’t know! Just trying to make the situation better!” Lucas whined. 

Kun couldn’t help but laugh softly at that, shaking his head slightly. “Okay, I see your point, well, _Hendery’s_ point. I think I’ll be a little more openminded about him. I won’t necessarily say something will come out of this, but I won’t shoot him down immediately.”

”I don’t think anyone would shoot down their crush.” Hendery shrugged, wincing when feeling a pen hit the side of his head. Kun glared at him, cheeks tinted a light pink that matched the tips of his ears. 

“I don’t have a crush on him!”

”Lying is a _sin!_ ”

Lucas snorted at that two, shaking his head as they continued to bicker.

He sure did have the loudest friends on the planet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil filler chapter, not the best, but more kunten to come!


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed and truthfully, Kun had not seen Ten since the day of the accident. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, part of him wanted to check up on him, but one, he didn’t have his number, and two he didn’t know where exactly his dorm was. He knew he could’ve made an effort to find it though, not to mention that two of his best friends were his teammates, but he chose not bother them over this. _Especially_ since he knew he would never hear the end of it.

So that’s what lead him to the arena around 3:45pm. He knew it was practice time for the hockey team based on it being the time that YangYang and WinWin always went. He chose today out of all days to speak to hopefully Mark since he knew both of his friends weren’t attending practice. YangYang had a meeting with a professor while WinWin claimed he had a meeting but in reality was probably hanging out with that boy from his Japanese course. 

Kun was just meant to find Mark, but that didn’t go exactly to plan as he noticed Ten sitting by one of the bleachers, baggy sweat pants and his signature letterman draping over his tiny frame as he watched the rest of his team practice. 

Kun took a deep breath, slowly making his way over and clearing his throat to get the younger’s attention.

Ten seemed to flinch, eyes wide as he looked up at Kun. “Kun? What are you, why are you here?”

”Why are _you_ here?” Kun frowned slightly subconsciously. “You should be resting right about now. Why are you here?”

”I just got bored at my dorm.” Ten shrugged his shoulders slightly, looking back at the ice. It reminded him of when Sicheng hurt his knee and would still go to practices on crutches to watch with sad eyes all while encouraging his teammates. “Plus, I kinda missed them all. All of them have a busy schedule, so it’s nice to seem everyone here, well, except YangYang and Win since they’re not here, but hopefully they’ll be here on Tuesday.”

The red head nodded slightly, eyes now focused on the small cut at Ten’s cheek. It wasn’t that big, but it was still noticeable. Kun brought his hand up and cupped the underside of Ten’s jaw, thumb brushing against his cheek just below the cut so it wouldn’t hurt the smaller boy.

Ten’s breath hitched slightly, and Kun could practically feel the warmth of his blush under his hand. “Hopefully that doesn’t scar.”

”Y-Yeah.” Ten stuttered out, mentally cursing himself. This had to be the most physical touch he had ever had with Kun, minus him carrying him. He had always been touchy with Kun in general, but it was completely different now that Kun was the one initiated it.

Ten parted his lips to speak and blushed madly when hearing a wolf whistle from the rink. Kun dropped his hand and turned over to see three guys in uniform playfully teasing at Ten. 

“Aw! Did Tennie’s boyfriend come to visit?” _Jeno,_ Kun remembered, teased as he took off his helmet. The two others joined making Ten blush more and groan. 

“Shut up, or I’ll tell couch that you’re all slacking big time!” That seemed to get them all scrambling away on the ice making Kun chuckle softly. “Ignore them, they’re so stupid.”

”Does everyone here call me your boyfriend?”

Ten chewed on the inside of his cheek while looking down at his fingers. “Yeah... before it was just my close friends teasing me, but ever since I blurted that out to the coach, he teased me about it too and well, the rest of the team caught onto it. Sorry about that.”

Kun didn’t say anything, instead he looked over to the few players on the ice that were moving the puck around and taking turns aiming at the goal.

”So um.. why are you here again?”

”I was actually going to talk to Mark.”

”Mark?” Ten frowned slightly without being aware he was doing so. “Are you like, crushing on him? I can back off! I can even give you his number...?”

Ten looked like he was in physical pain saying that leaving an amused look on Kun’s face. “You’d give me his number?”

”Yeah..?”

”You’re so weird.” Kun shook his head slightly. “Did you forget that it’s you I’m going on a date with next week? I actually came here to talk to Mark about getting your number or something since we didn’t exactly set a time and date since I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Ten blushed madly. “I didn’t imagine that, right?”

Kun laughed at that, watching as Ten sheepishly looked away from him. “No, you didn’t. I guess that was my bad for telling you while you were really out of it.”

Ten nodded his head shyly. He was completely out of character. Usually around Kun he was very flirty, always touchy, but now, it was like a completely different person replaced him. And to be honest, Kun sort of liked this side of Ten. 

“So.” Kun hummed as he took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, handing it over to the smaller boy. “Put in your number so we can talk about this later. I have class in a few.”

Ten mentally begged himself to get it together as his hands trembled slightly as he grabbed Kun’s phone, a blush took over his cheeks yet again as he put his number in, checking it god knows how many times to make sure it was the right one before handing it over to Kun.

Kun smiled showing his dimples and Ten almost collapsed right there in front of him at the sight as he watched the boy shut off his phone and shove it back in his pocket. “I’ll text you after my class, yeah?”

”Y-Yeah.”

Kun held back a chuckle as he got up and waved before heading out, finally giving Ten the chance to catch his breath.   
  
-

After class, Kun threw himself onto his bed. He had expected Xiaojun to be in his bed messing around on his laptop, but he wasn’t there at all.

With a small shrug, Kun remembered that he was meant to text Ten and pulled his phone out and typed in “Ten” in the search bar. He furrowed his eyebrows when nothing came up, leading him to manually scroll through his list of contacts before he stopped at one that he _knew_ he didn’t put.

’ **future boyfriend <3**’

Kun couldn’t help but snort at the name, shaking his head as he clicked on the contact. He didn’t even have to bother asking if that was Ten or not, no one else would ever put their name as that on his phone other than Ten.

> to: **future boyfriend <3**
> 
> Hey Ten, just wanted to know what day and time was good for you for our date next week.

It didn’t take long for a reply as he automatically saw the chat bubble come out and dance at the corner of his screen. The first message that popped up almost made him regret texting the boy.

> **future boyfriend <3 **:
> 
> you text with autocaps .... that might be a deal breaker baby

Kun rolled his eyes, a tiny smile on his lips as he replied. They kept a small conversation going before the date and time was settled. He really thought that that would be the end of the conversation, but Ten brought out that he was a master at imessage games which turned out to be a lie. Ten being the competition spirit that he is begged for another go at a game of cupbong since he claimed the concussion made his aim messy.

After several small games that Kun somehow managed to be decent at, Kun suddenly realized that he had no idea what they were actually going to do on their date. He really didn’t think it that far, patting himself on the back for even agreeing to a time but not a location.

> **future boyfriend <3 **:
> 
> don’t worry!! i got everything planned out !! i think you’ll like it <3 

He should’ve known that Ten had something in mind after all the years of chasing after him, but it didn’t stop the tiny pang of guilt for not having an idea of what to do when technically he was the one who asked him out. Well, not necessarily, he agreed to the date Ten had asked him out on days prior, but he still felt guilty. 

It was almost like Ten could read his mind because seconds later another message popped up on his screen.

> **future boyfriend <3 **:
> 
> you can pick the place on our second date, mwah ! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night!

Saturday rolled around a lot faster than Kun had expected. After being swarmed with papers and exams throughout the week, he found himself gasping for air on Saturday morning once he realized he managed to get through another stressful week.

Usually now was the time where he would “hibernate” as Hendery would say, meaning he would curl up in bed and knock out for a various amount of hours and wake up at midday to eat “breakfast” even though it was past 1pm. 

But he really couldn’t do that today, his nerves woke him up around 10am. He glanced at the other bed by the opposite wall from Kun’s own where Dejun still laid sound asleep. He took a deep breath as he glanced at the clock by his bed side before reaching over to his phone that was charging beside it.

His first initial thought was to check if Ten had messaged him. There really wouldn’t be a reason for the boy to message him unless he decided to cancel, but Kun still felt the overwhelming urge to check. 

To his surprise, he actually had a couple of messages from Ten, some sounding just an ounce bit insecure making him frown slightly.

> **future boyfriend <3 **:
> 
> hey kun, just wanted to know if we were still on for later today...? it’s okay if you changed your mind !! i don’t mind !!

Kun shook his head and shot him a quick text of reassurance that their date was still on for later. He really tried wrapping his mind over the fact that what he had just sent was real. If you would’ve told Kun in freshmen year that he would be giving Ten Lee a chance at a date with him, he would’ve laughed directly in your face and call you insane for even suggesting such a thing.

But now that he really thought about it, it wasn’t such a bizarre idea. Sure, he wasn’t that fond of the boy constantly following him around like a lost puppy avoiding the definition of personal space, but he was still a sweet guy. There was countless times where Ten had helped him in tiny ways that managed to save him a lot his sophomore year. Like that one time when Ten followed him to the library when he went to print out his essay. Ten had talked his ear off making him quickly pack his things and leave with everything _but_ the paper he printed it.

Kun realized that the second he was in class and his professor was picking them up. His heart dropped to his stomach and his hands trembled as he went through so many excuses in his head to see which would could potentially save him, but instead a panting Ten barged into the class, quite loudly excusing himself as he rushed over to Kun’s spot and handed him his paper. “Y-You left that over there. I saw the due date on the corner and ran here as fast as I could.”

There had already been various talks about the two dating since Freshman year, and that day solidified it for the most part making Kun want to bang his head on a wall. Either way he was still silently grateful for Ten helping him the way that he did, offering a tiny smile that made Ten almost squeal before he was being shoved out of the class room.   
  
Small moments like that happened a little too often than what Kun would like to admit. Now that he was looking back at it, Ten really wasn’t a terrible person in comparison to Jinyoung. Kun snorted softly to himself, for someone who spent a lot of time saying he was comparing them both, he never really did compare them.

Jinyoung hardly wanted to be around him unless it benefited him some way. All his advances were in private, a drastic change from Ten who would yell in the hallways that he wanted to hold Kun’s hand not caring if people stared at him for it. He also clung to him like a leech and it was basic common knowledge at their university that Ten was technically off the market for no reason.

Jinyoung never did dates. He claimed to hate them and said they made him uncomfortable, meanwhile Ten would get on his knees and beg Kun for just an hour of his time and almost looked like he was going to pass out when Kun finally agreed.

And fuck, they were different.

 _Very_ different.

-

Kun didn’t think he would have such a hard time picking an outfit, but he did.

Xiaojun even teased him once he woke up seeing Kun practically tear apart his side of the closet in attempts to find something decent. It also didn’t help that he didn’t know what Ten had in store for him since the boy decided to be secretive. 

He finally settled for some faded jeans and a random t-shirt that looked decent enough and was approved by Xiaojun. He checked the time once more before texting Ten on where they were meeting.

> **future boyfriend <3 **:
> 
> meet me at the arena !! x

Kun furrowed his eyebrows at that, hesitantly making his way out of his dorm once he said bye to his roommate and began his small journey to the arena. It wasn’t far from the university, it was simply separated by a small road close by the dorms so he managed to get there in a short amount of time.

He was expecting to maybe see Ten waiting outside for him so they could walk somewhere else together, but there was no sign of the boy anywhere. That was until he decided to walk in and saw Ten smile brightly as he stood from bleachers. 

He was dressed in a soft green sweater under his letterman and black skinny jeans. It was a rather simple outfit, but something about it on Ten made it real attractive. 

But Kun wouldn't be caught dead saying that out loud. 

“You actually showed up!” Ten smiled once Kun finally reached him, looking up at him due to the slight height difference. “I was a little scared that you’d cancel suddenly.”

”I promised you a date, didn’t I? So here I am.” Kun smiled slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. “So where are we going?”

”No where.”

”No where?”

”We’re already here!” Ten beamed as he motioned to the freshly smoothed ice, the zamboni parked near the exit of the rink. “No one is really allowed to be here after closing, but I’m friends with one of the works and she lets me stay after hours to practice.”

”Ten..” Kun breathed out as he looked at the ice. “That’s cool and all for you, but I can’t ice skate for the life of me. I will fall and die.”

”No you won’t! I’ll help you!”

”You just want to use this as an excuse to hold my hand.” Kun deadpanned as he noticed the rise in pink on Ten’s cheeks as he smiled sheepishly.   
  
“Am I that predictable?” Ten smiled. “Anyways, I already got you some skates. Let’s go lace up and then I can teach you.”

Kun nodded his head slightly, still hesitant as he followed Ten over to the bleacher he was sitting at. There was two pairs of skates, one that he easily recognized as Ten’s since there was various doodles on the side most with black sharpie. “You drew that?”

Ten followed Kun’s eyes to his skates and nodded his head. “Yeah, the plain white was a little too boring for me. I liked the idea of making them more personalized, plus this way I’d know if anyone stole mine. You wouldn’t believe how often that happens in the locker room.”

Kun chuckled softly, following the way Ten laced up his skates and made sure they were tight on his feet. He then noticed the way Ten easily stood up and offered his hand out to him. “Um, standing up on them is a little weird at first, you don’t have to hold my hand to get but...” Kun didn’t wait for him to finish, instead he simply grabbed his hand as he stood up and tried his best to maintain is balance. 

Ten flushed slightly, slowly leading Kun towards the entrance to the ice. He let go of the older boy’s hand to slip of skate guard before getting on the ice. 

Kun watched as he easily maneuvered on the ice, a pretty smile on his lips as did a tiny spin. “This is my first time back on the ice since my concussion. I missed the feeling of lacing up my skates and getting on here.”

Kun had forgot about that. He had gotten cleared on Friday, but practice was cancelled for them leaving him with YangYang sighing dramatically in his dorm. Going back to his current situation, Kun looked down at his own skates and hesitated before slipping off the guards the way he saw Ten do.

Ten seemed slightly impressed by him not falling on his face and smiled as he held both of his hands out. It wasn’t until he noticed the way Kun shivered slightly, it probably would’ve been best if he would’ve given the boy a heads up to at least bring a jacket, but then something else came to mind. 

Kun rose an eyebrow when seeing the way Ten quickly shrugged off his jacket and handed it over to him. 

Ten had a shy smile on his lips, cheeks pink but he was definitely sure it wasn’t because of the cold. “You did this on purpose didn’t you? You wanted me specifically to freeze just to make me wear that, huh?”

”No! That wasn’t the plan!” Ten whined. “I got carried away and forget to tell you to bring a jacket or something, but this works out for me too! Plus you looked really hot last time in it so please, wear it again for my sake.”

Kun almost choked on his spit, watching the confidence suddenly bubble in the tiny boy as he took the jacket from him. He slipped it on, paying attention to the way Ten eyed him for a good second before snapping out of it and holding his hands out again. “You can hold onto me until you get used to it. It’s not that hard, but sometimes it’s a little scary.”

“I hope you know if I fall, I’ll literally take you down with me. I might kill you if I land on you.”

”Kinky.”

” _Ten!”_

Ten laughed and smiled innocently as he grabbed onto Kun’s hands, gently leading him towards the ice. The second his blades hit the ice, he almost slipped, thankfully Ten helped him regain his balance pretty easily. “Ten, why couldn’t you like a sport that wouldn’t easily kill me?”

Ten softly squeezed Kun’s hands and smiled as he looked up at him. “Alright then, next time I think about getting into another sport, I’ll make sure to consult with my boyfriend first.”

”Not your boyfriend.”

”Yet!” Ten let go of Kun’s hands and giggled as he skated away. Kun internally panicked as he grabbed onto the side of the rink for dear life.

”Well definitely not now! You just killed any chance you had, Lee!”

”So you’re saying I have a chance?”

”You _killed_ your chance by almost _killing_ me.”

”No!” Ten playfully whined as he skated back towards Kun, arms wrapping around his torso as he rested his chin on his chest to look up at him. 

Kun almost froze as he looked down at Ten. His eyes were soft and wide, bangs almost covering them. He had the overwhelming urge to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, but pushed past it as he playfully rolled his eyes. “Teach me how to not die on here, idiot.”

-

Minutes turned into hours of both Kun and Ten laughing as he finally got the hang of moving around. His movements were still cautious and sometimes panicky, but for the most part Ten was proud of him.

It wasn’t long until they were both sitting at the bench again, taking off their skates with smiles on their faces. “Um, did you actually have fun? I really should’ve been more considerate about you since you’ve never done this before. Sorry if this really sucked, I’ve never really planned a date before.”

”You’ve never planned a date before?” Now that was a shock. Kun had seen countless amounts of people flock around Ten through out his academic life. He was convinced that the boy went on endless dates, so this was new.

Ten shook his head shyly, kicking his feet slightly as they dangled from the bench. “This is pretty much my first official date. Shocker, right? Um, I don’t take dating lightly? Like, I don’t date anyone for fun. I like things that are concrete and are sure to last, at least, I would hope they would last.”

”Wait.” Kun breathed out as he slowly processed what Ten was saying. “So you actually have feelings for me?”

Ten looked at Kun like he had just said the most ignorant thing in the world. His lips parted for a second before he closed them and groaned. “Was I really not obvious enough? Did you think I called you my boyfriend and flirted with you daily was just for fun?”

”Sort of?”

”No!” Ten pouted slightly and Kun found it extremely adorable. “I, wow, this feels so much weirder actually admitting it to you in person, but I really like you, Kun. I want to get to know you more.”

”All this time I really thought you were just messing with me.”

”No, I’d never do that.” Ten’s tone was a little more serious than what it usually was and the look on his face showed that he meant what he was saying. “I just, I hope you liked this date. I know it wasn’t really much, but um, I hope you had fun.”

Kun watched as the confidence slowly drained from the younger boy as he fiddled with his fingers. His face was bowed down slightly making his long hair practically cover his face.

”I did have fun.” Kun finally spoke up, watching the way Ten looked back at him and smiled sheepishly. He then watched the way Kun surveyed the area for a second and clicked his tongue. “Guess I have to find something to top this.”

”Huh?”

”You said I get to pick the second date.” Kun chuckled at the way Ten’s eyes lit up, his bright smile back on his lips.

”Really? There’s a second?”

”Yeah.” Kun breathed out with a smile showing his dimples. “There’s a second.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUNTEN RISE!
> 
> ah kick back soon! i can’t wait to hear it and see all their performances later on. 
> 
> enjoy this last update of the day ! (those comments saying how i do this, i genuinely don’t know, but i like the way things are going now)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the Moon!

Ten was over the moon on Monday morning as he happily skipped to his class. Johnny had given him such a weird look until he pieced together why his best friend and room mate was so alive.

”I know you went on a date, but did you get laid too?” Johnny playfully rose an eyebrow making Ten turn a dark scarlet. 

“W-What? No!”

”Hmm, should’ve known I guess. You can actually walk.” Johnny shrugged his shoulders as he continued walking while Ten just gaped at him. Ten quickly caught up to him and slapped his arm.

”You’re so mean to me!” The shorter boy whined as he continued walking along side Johnny, while he was walking his eyes scanned down the corridor. 

“Looking for your boyfriend.” Johnny continued to tease as he adjusted the strap of his backpack. Ten blushed slightly, looking back at his taller friend. 

Was he looking for Kun? Yeah, he really was. Part of him was still in disbelief about Saturday. He didn’t even sleep as he kept reliving the feeling of holding Kun’s hand and seeing Kun’s cute dimples as he smiled. The thought of a second date ran through his mind, thinking about how luck he was to get to relive Saturday again. 

But there was one specific reason Ten was looking for the older boy.   
  
On Saturday when the two parted ways, Ten realized that he didn’t have his jacket with him.

Kun took it.

His stomach fluttered at that, a shy smile on his lips as he got to class. The entire period he stared at the clock, hoping he could maybe catch Kun walking to class or the library since that’s most where he hid out. He was also tempted to text Kun, but he didn’t want to seem overly clingy and potentially push Kun away.

It wasn’t long till his class was finally over and he looked around once again. When he didn’t see the boy around, he slouched slightly before making his way over to the arena when he realized that his first practice back was in a couple of minutes. 

His smile was back on his face as he entered the area, both memories of him and Kun along with the thrill of just being back added an extra amount of adrenaline. 

“Tennie!”

Ten smiled brightly, laughing when Jeno practically tackled him into a hug, lifting him up slightly as he spun them around. “You’re back! You’re alive and well! I missed you.”

Ten smiled when he was finally set down, watching as the rest of his time pushed and shoved each other as they tried to reach him first. He was soon swallowed into a group hug, laughing once more as he beamed. “You guys really did miss me huh? Even though I was here last practice?”

”Yeah, but it’s different! You were just watching last time, now you’re back!” Sungchan smiled, moving his hair out of his face as he clutched onto his helmet with his free hand. 

“Well? What are we waiting for?” Ten smiled as he motioned over to the ice. “Let me suit up, and let’s get started.”

-

“Oh! Before I forget.” Jeno hummed as he reached over to his bag and pulled out a small bag of cookies and threw them over to Ten who rose an eyebrow. “Nana made them, said it was a get well soon gift.”

”Aw, your boyfriend taking more care of me than you?” Ten teased, laughing at that way Jeno playfully scowled at him. “Tell him I said thank you. I missed his baking so much.”

“He has more time now that he finished midterms. I’m proud of him, he aced everything.” Jeno had such a fond look on his face making Ten smile as he softly kicked his feet. He had always admired their relationship, well, their process of becoming official. They both took it real slow, made sure each other was comfortable until Jeno finally asked him out. He remembered the last practice he went to while being benched, Jeno was practically running through the halls with the biggest smile on his face.

It was adorable.

”So tell me, Tennie.” Jeno hummed as he took a seat next to him. “How was your date?”

”You guys really have nothing better to do than to talk about me and my love life.” Ten sighed dramatically. He had only told Mark about it and surely by now the entire team must’ve known since Jeno brought it up. “It went... really good.” That bright smile was grazing his lips as he looked into the ice, mentally picturing him and Kun laughing as they both almost fell down. 

“Anything happen? A kiss? Make out... _more._ ” The boy playfully wiggled his eyebrows, whining as Ten elbowed him in the ribs softly. 

“Nothing more than hand holding.”

Jeno smiled at that. “I’m glad you’re happy, you know? We’ve all be silently rooting for you since we found out about that crush. It’s nice knowing he’s finally coming around.”

“I’m so happy that he is too.” Ten smiled shyly, fiddling with his fingers. “He’s so cute! I thought he would be more shy, but he’s not! And he does the most adorable things. He’s just so so cute—“ “Who’s cute?”

Ten flinched slightly and blushed madly as he turned around to see Kun behind him, an amused smile on his lips. He quickly turned to Jeno and slapped his arm. “You saw him coming and didn’t warn me?!”

”Then I would’ve missed you calling me cute.” Kun teased, taking a seat next to the smaller boy who blushed slightly. 

Jeno laughed softly and shook his head before standing up. “Anyways, I have to head out. Nana’s night class should almost be over. Bye, Tennie, bye Tennie’s boyfriend.”

Ten hit Jeno’s arm once more making the boy laugh before he started heading out. He then turned back over to Kun who seemed slightly amused by the entire exchange. “So this is what you do when I’m not around? Call me cute to anyone who breathes?”

”I do that in front of you, too.” Ten smiled brightly, his eyes flickering to the burgundy jacket Kun was currently wearing, his chest fluttering as he set a hand on the material. “You’re wearing my jacket.”

”Yeah, I took it accidentally last time. How do you even like this?” Kun motioned to the rink, referring to how cold it was before he softly tugged at the thing long sleeve Ten was wearing. 

“You get used to it.” Ten shrugged before smiling innocently. “It’ll feel better once you show up to all my games, need a schedule?”

“Did you forget that two of my best friends are on the team?” Kun playfully rose an eyebrow. “I practically know you schedule already.”

Ten smiled innocently as he rested his head onto Kun’s shoulder, looking at him. “Can you come and cheer for me too then?”

”You already have an entire stadium go crazy when you get out there.”

”Yeah.” Ten breathed out. “But they’re not you.” He spoke with a tiny pout, breaking into a laugh when seeing the way Kun gave him a look. “Come on! That was smooth!”

”That was generic.” 

“No it wasn’t!” Ten laughed more, the corner of his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled. 

Kun playfully rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair before humming. “How about this? I show up to your next game and if you guys win, I’ll take you on that second date after.” 

Ten’s eyes widened as he sat up straight, no longer leaning on him. “Wait, really? After the game? Wait, we _still_ have a second date?”

The red head looked at Ten who was staring up at him with wide eyes, lips slightly parted. “How come you’re always shocked by that?”

”By what?”

”By me saying I’d go on a date with you or that I’m taking you out?”

”To be fair, you did ignore pretty much all my advances.” The Thai boy pouted slightly. “I was begging to think you hated me or something, so yeah, it’s sort of, unbelievable?”

“I’m sorry about that.” Kun bit his lip slightly. “Sort of assumed you’d be a player just because you played a sport.” The boy awkwardly admitted, watching the way Ten wrinkled his nose slightly in distaste. 

“Never.” He shook his head. “I don’t think anyone on the team is one actually.”

“That’s reassuring.”

Ten smiled slightly, fiddling with his fingers before looking back at Kun again. “Um, why didn’t you talk to YangYang and WinWin about it? Is that how they see me?”

Kun noticed the small drop in his voice and quickly shook his head. “No, they don’t think about you like that at all. All they knew was that I didn’t want to be around you, so yeah, they sort of helped me out with them.”

”I know.” Ten sighed dramatically. “They always blocked me from you, it was annoying! I would just want to say hi, and they would tell me no. Literally ruining your chances of being taken, fake friends.”

Kun snorted softly, shrugging off his (Ten’s) jacket and draped it over his shoulders. “I gotta get going, I have a couple of things to work on at my dorm.”

Ten smiled at how warm his jacket was, the faint smell of Kun’s cologne still lingering on the material. “See you later?”

”Sure.” Kun smiled.

Ten nuzzled closer into his jacket, looking back over to some of his teammates who were still on the ice working by themselves. He noticed how some of them were looking at him and making little hearts with their hands just to tease him. He scowled softly at them, playfully rolling his eyes until he froze when feeling something press against his cheek.

”That’ll give them something more to tease you about.” Kun chuckled, waving finally before heading out.

Ten felt like he was about to collapse as he pressed his fingers to his cheek delicately.

Kun _kissed_ his cheek.

And fuck, was his team never going to shut up about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter but kisses !
> 
> oh my god kick back is so good??? the whole album is a masterpiece! wayv really never fail at all when it comes to making amazing music.
> 
> action figure and all for love stay on repeat!
> 
> anyways, enjoy and stream kick back!

**Author's Note:**

> don’t mind me and my short story ideas that haunted me at 3am. here we go again! i wrote this instead of my paper that is due tomorrow, but that’s alright. 
> 
> i just liked this idea so much so here we are ! enjoy !


End file.
